Memories That Remain
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: 'The war is over. Bellatrix is gone. Andromeda left yers ago. It's just me now. I'm alone.' Following the war, Narcissa looks through an old scrapbook and thinks back on the life she shared with her sisters and how they drifted apart. But will she get an unexpected visitor?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Narcissa Malfoy or any other Harry Potter related thing - JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!_

* * *

**Memories That Remain **

I pull the box out from under the bed and take the old book out of it.

This is my book, no one else has ever opened it. Not my husband, not my son, not my sisters and certainly not my house-elves. My husband often wonders what's in it but he respects that I don't wish him to know. I have in fact charmed it so it will only open for me.

You may ask why I never let anyone in and why I keep secrets. And my answer is simple. Everyone deserves to have something that only they know. There are things I don't wish to share with my husband and my son. Mainly there are two things I don't wish to share. The first is my sister, Bellatrix and the second is my sister, Andromeda.

Because outsiders may see me as a selfish, cold, stuck-up, rich lady only interested in herself. But that's not me, I am Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and I am a strong woman with a darkened history who puts up a front to protect myself and my family. I've lost both my sisters through no ones fault but their own but it's hurt me a lot more than anyone could think to imagine.

So that is why I asked my husband not to look in this book. It is my book. My book where I can be the closest I'll ever be to my sisters again.

It has our history in it. There are newspapers clippings and wedding invitations and birth certificates and photographs and letters.

All in all it is all I have left of Bella and Andy.

* * *

In the corner of the first page I have written in messy hand writing _I am Narcissa Black and I am eight years old._

I turn the page and run my hand over a photograph of us on the day I was born. Four year old Bella is holding me, her black curls more alive than I can ever remember in recent years. Andy is two and is curled up beside Bella looking at me in adoration. I'm giggling and trying to catch her long brown hair in my fist. We were all so happy.

Beside the photograph there is a newspaper article _Narcissa Cassiopeia Black was born this morning, in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies at 4:17am to Cygnus and Druella Black. She weighed 7lb 6oz and is said to be very healthy. Proud sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda where seen arriving at the hospital with their aunt and uncle, Walburga and Orion Black. Both denied comment so we shall just have to wait until the new Miss Black leaves the hospital to see society's newest princess._

I smiled ruefully; I had been society's princess especially at my parent's dinner parties and Ministry balls – always the centre of attention.

* * *

On the next page I look at one of my favourite photos of us. We visited our Uncle Alphard at the beach when I was six, Andy was eight and Bella was ten. We built a huge sandcastle which Uncle Alphard made stay up using magic. In the photo we're standing in the shallow water of the sea splashing each other and giggling. We were all so happy.

But Uncle Alphard is also a lost part of my life. He was disowned years ago. I don't even know what happened to him.

* * *

I turn the page again and see the photo of Bella in her first set of Hogwarts robes posing in front of the ornate marble fireplace in our childhood mansion holding her wand and looking immensely smug.

"_I'm going to Hogwarts, Cissy," Bella said proudly "I'm going to be top of every class and hex anyone who dares annoy me. You can't come yet but I'll miss you. I'll miss Andy too."_

Beside the photo is a letter in my messy seven year old handwriting:

_To Bella_

_I miss you a lot. Mother says I won't see you for four months! That's a long time! I wish I could go to Hogwarts. I can't wait till Christmas to see you. I love you Bella._

_Love from Cissy xxxxxxxxxx_

I can still remember writing the letter, mother had helped me with the big words but I hadn't sent it because Andy said it sounded too childish and Bella was a big girl at Hogwarts now.

Although I was upset by her comment I accepted her judgement because we were sisters and she was older and was therefore always right. Despite the fact that Bella was at Hogwarts we were still all so happy.

* * *

On the next page there is a photo of Bella _and_ Andy in front of the fireplace. Bella is in Slytherin House robes and Andy is in the plain black ones indicating she hadn't been sorted yet. It was the summer before she started first year, I was nine.

I look towards a letter written in Andromeda's elegant yet carefree writing.

_Dear Cissy_

_Hogwarts is brilliant! Way better than we ever imagined, Bella's introduced me to all her friends and they're all very polite to me. I've already made a friend, she's called Catherine and you can assure mother she's a pure-blood. _

_I also met an irritating boy who tried to push me out of the boat when we crossed the lake but I pushed him back harder and he fell out. Bella thought it was brilliant when I told her. She called him a Mudblood but I'm not sure what it means so I'll have to ask Father and Mother when I get home for Christmas. Anyway his name is Ted Tonks and I don't think we'll get on to well because Bella told me to stay away from him. Even if she didn't I think he hates me now because he turned up at the Sorting dripping wet and everyone laughed – it was funny._

_But the very best news is that I was sorted into Slytherin! Just like Bella, I can't wait until you get here in two years, you'll definitely be in Slytherin too! I miss you a lot Cissy but at least you can visit Sirius and Regulus for company._

_See you soon, love Andy xxx_

My jaw tightens after reading the bit about Ted Tonks. I've read this letter many times in my life. I never thought he'd be the boy I'd lose Andy too. Now I can't read it without feeling a huge gaping hole in my insides. But when I first read it I was happy that Andy was happy. We were all so happy.

* * *

After turning the page there's a letter; my Hogwarts letter, one of my most treasured possessions of the time. I can remember receiving it.

"_Mother! Father! My letter, it's here! My letter from Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" I squealed as I tore it open "Can we go shopping today! Please mother."_

_I pulled my cutest face with puppy dog eyes and everything._

"_Of course darling," father said looking over his morning paper "We'll all go after breakfast, I have business in Borgin and Burkes. And we can't have our little princess without a wand when she truly deserves one."_

"_Oh thank you father," I squealed and scanned the letter with growing excitement. I was finally going to be with Andy and Bella all the time again._

"_I think it's time we bought you an owl as well," mother added and I beamed so much I thought my jaw might split._

_The dining room door opened as Bella who was now fifteen and becoming an extremely beautiful young woman entered waving her own Hogwarts letter. _

"_You'll never guess what," she teased as she sat down beside me and snapped for a house elf to get her something to eat._

"_What is it dear?" mother asked stirring sugar into her tea "Is it as we expected?"_

"_Of course it is," replied Bella superiorly "I am Slytherin's fifth year prefect."_

"_Oh congratulations Bella," I cried leaning over the table to look at the badge with was emerald green with a silver snake coiled around a letter P. _

"_How wonderful," mother smiled "when we are in Diagon Alley you can have the new racing broom you wanted."_

"_Thank you, mother," Bella smirked; she was a Beater for Slytherin and got a new broom every time a new one came out. "Now I better go and tell Andy, she'll be thrilled."_

_I turned back to my letter filled with joy. We would all be going to Hogwarts and Bella was a prefect and we were all going to see each other everyday._

I open my eyes after relieving the memory and smile again like I had all those years ago. We were all so happy.

* * *

On the next page there is another photo of the three of us. It was taken the summer I was in third year, Andy was in fifth and Bella was in seventh. We're standing under the huge beech tree at Hogwarts by the lake, the sun is pelting down and many of the students are sunbathing or paddling.

Bella is wearing her Head Girl badge with obvious pride and her long ebony hair is falling around her shoulders. She has one arm draped over Andy's shoulder and one over mine.

Andy is now the one wearing the emerald badge with the silver snake coiled around a P. She has her wavy, dark brown hair tied up in a messy yet neat at the same time ponytail.

I have the longest hair of all; it's flowing like a blonde river down my back and looks wonderful next to my large blue-grey eyes. Even though I was only thirteen I can still remember boys drooling over me like I was a piece of meat. I also remember hexing them into oblivion for their efforts.

Andy and I are both laughing at something Bella has said, we are carefree and we are all so happy.

However as I look at this picture I notice what I didn't before. Bella has a dark glint in her eye and every so often she looks to her right. I know who she's looking at. Ted Tonks was standing just outside the photo throwing a Quaffle around with his friends. I remember because not long after the photo was taken Bellatrix and her friends began to bully the 'Mudblood' because he 'looked at them'. I remember Andy getting annoyed with her for doing it.

I did not know it then but looking back I can see we were starting to drift our separate ways.

* * *

Flipping over a few pages I see a letter from Bella.

_Cissy,_

_Tell mother and father I won't be home tonight. I have a very important meeting tonight which I cannot afford to miss. I'm with Rodolphus and Rabastan so they won't mind. I'll tell you everything tomorrow._

_Bella_

My throat constricted slightly as I read the letter. It was what had started the breakdown of the perfect fairytale my life had always been.

The next morning Bella returned beaming with pride announcing she had joined the Death Eaters and showed us tattoo on her left arm. Mother and father were very proud as they sympathised with the Dark Lord's views. Andy looked shocked at first but hid it quickly. I however was scared, scared that I was going to lose my sister. I had nothing against the Death Eaters and agreed with what they stood for but I couldn't lose my sister.

* * *

The next page makes me smile; it is the page I'd dedicated to Bella's wedding.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of ourdaughter  
Miss Bellatrix Black  
to  
Mr Rodolphus Lestrange  
On the 15__th__ July 1970  
At 12pm in Black Manor  
Please reply by owl as soon as possible to Mr and Mrs Cygnus Black_

I finger the thick parchment as I read the invitation. It had frightened me when I saw these the first time as I knew Bella would move out soon and Andy and I would be alone again just like when she left for Hogwarts. However I soon came around to the idea as Rodolphus was a pleasant man and it was expected that Bella would marry a high-class, rich, pureblood wizard.

So I was thrilled that Bella was getting married. And I thought I wouldn't have to worry about being alone because Andy told me it would be alright and promised me she would always be there for me.

Little did I know she lied.

* * *

There's a photo stapled beside the invite of Bella and her two bridesmaids.

Bella had been a stunning bride, her dark hair contrasted beautifully with the white dress and veil she wore and the bouquet of blood red roses she carried. Andy and I were the only ones – except Rodolphus of course – who knew that she had switched the white corset mother had told her to wear to a black one at the last minute. It was so Bella, to wear black to her wedding.

Andy was seventeen and I was fifteen and we were bridesmaids wearing dark green dresses and carrying similar roses to Bella.

I had to laugh when I saw the garter Bella had worn stuck to the page although the laugh was sad. She'd thrown it at my parents for a laugh but they hadn't been amused so I took it off them.

I had cried that day both out of happiness for my sister and sadness that she was really going away to live with Rodolphus. My world was beginning to crumble around me as she and her husband became more and more involved in the Dark Arts. I began to build a wall up around myself; no one would see me as weak.

* * *

I feel tears prick to my eyes again when I flip on a few pages. There's a photograph of a bedroom which is empty except for the furniture and three envelopes on the bedspread. It was Andy's room the way I found it on the morning of 27th December 1971. The morning after she left us, left me.

I had pinned the letter beside the photograph.

_My dear sister, Cissy,_

_Please forgive me Cissy, I know I promised I'd never leave you but I'm in love with a Muggleborn named Ted Tonks – the one I pushed off the boat all those years ago. I wish I could have told you to your face but I couldn't bear to see your disappointment, sadness and anger. I'm going to marry him and I want you to know I'll regret everyday I can't see you but I can't live without Ted and mother and father won't allow me to marry him. If they can't get over their prejudices in order to make me happy then I have no other choice. You must think me really selfish but I've never made such a hard decision in all my life, believe me. I love you Cissy and if you ever wish to see me again my door will always be open to welcome you. _

_Love always your sister,  
Andromeda Black_

I lean back in the armchair as silent tears roll down my face. Why had I never gone and visited Andy? Yes I'd been furious with her after reading the letter but that was twenty-six years ago. Not once in twenty-six years had I seen my sister. I'd been so dim, why didn't I see then that my family was on the losing side. I could have saved my husband and son from the horrors of the war. But I didn't. And why? Because I was too angry and upset at the fact that we would never all be happy again. Too upset that I'd in my opinion 'lost' both my sisters.

* * *

There is a birth announcement under Andy's letter.

_TONKS, Nymphadora was born on 8__th__ November 1973 to proud parents Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She is very healthy and what more, she is a Metamorphmagus, the first one to be born in England in over a century. Congratulations to the Tonks family._

I swallow hard as I read the announcement; I remembered being happy for Andy but also hurt that I would never have the chance to meet my niece. I was so angry with Andy for leaving me I burnt most of the letters we had exchanged over the years. The only few that remain are in this book.

* * *

I feel my sadness, regret and anger evaporate slightly when I turned the page. There's a newspaper article from 1975.

_Yesterday, 21__st__ April 1975, Miss Narcissa Black was married to Mr Lucius Malfoy in an extravagant ceremony in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. There were over a hundred guests including the Minister for Magic – who Mr Malfoy claims is a personal friend of his. Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange was Mrs Malfoy's only bridesmaid. Both the bride and the groom where smiling all day and many of the guests told us it was a beautiful ceremony and they wish the young couple well in their life together. And we at the _Daily Prophet_ would like to join them in wishing Mr and Mrs Malfoy a very happy future._

Below the short article is a photo of myself and Lucius at the doors to our house both smiling and looking extremely superior. Bellatrix stands to one side in a red bridesmaid dress. It had been her that introduced Lucius and I. He was three years older than I but I loved him – I still do. He was a Death Eater along with Bella and although I saw nothing wrong with the Dark Lord and his aims I never wished to join the Death Eaters myself. Despite that Lucius and I had a wonderful wedding and to this day we've had a wonderful life together with a few ups and downs along the way – mainly the war – but if anything they've made us closer.

But I can't help but notice Andy is missing from the photograph.

* * *

The next page makes my mood fall again.

Bella and I stand in long black dresses with black veils both on the arm of our husbands. It was on the day of our father's funeral in November 1979. I knew I was about a month pregnant but it obviously didn't show in the photo. It had been a hard year for Bella and I. Prior to Father's death, Uncle Orion had died and Regulus had turned his back on the Death Eaters and been murdered. Bella said he deserved it. I wasn't convinced. I'd always had a soft spot for Regulus.

I don't particularly like this photo due to the strange light in Bella's eyes. She had been following the Dark Lord for years now and she had developed an unhealthy obsession with him. I had tried on countless occasions to talk to her about it but she always laughed and acted as if I was five again.

At times I wish I was five again – life had been so much simpler then. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa had been the Black sisters and nothing could tear them apart, they were all so happy.

* * *

Draco's birth certificate makes me smile.

Draco is the best thing that has happened to me in years. He is my son, my only son and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. He has made Lucius and I so happy, he still does. I'm so proud of him. I wish that he never had to face the horrors of the war that he has. I wish he had never been put through the task the Dark Lord gave him to kill Dumbledore. I wish he hadn't been made to do the Dark Lord's bidding. I promised I would never let anything happen to him … but even I couldn't protect him completely.

* * *

The newspaper on the following page is like a knife to my heart.

_Last night Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr were arrested by a team of highly trained Aurors. They are currently in Azkaban awaiting trial. They are to be sentenced for torturing Frank Longbottom, aged 22 and his wife Alice Longbottom, aged 21 into insanity. _

_Mr and Mrs Longbottom were part of the Auror squad ever since they left school in 1977 and 1978 respectively. Following their attack, they are now residing in St Mungo's where it is expected they will spend the remainder of their lives. _

_The couple have a young son, Neville who aged only one will be as much an orphan as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived (see page 3 for details). His grandmother Augusta Longbottom who now has custody of the child spoke to a reporter outside the hospital this morning. "I'm still in complete shock. My son and his wife are wonderful people who did nothing to deserve what has happened to them. My only comfort is that those who are responsible will be brought to justice." _

_As for Lestrange, Lestrange, Lestrange and Crouch who are suspected followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they will be put forward to trial in the near future. If found guilty they will be sentenced to life at the mercy of the Dementors._

Below the article are four faded pictures. Ignoring the three men, I care nothing for any of them. I trace my sister's face. This had been the day I'd truly lost her. The woman who left Azkaban was less than a shadow of her.

* * *

I shuddered as I remembered the day she left Azkaban.

"_Mrs Malfoy," said the house-elf bowing "there is a woman at the door wishing to see you."_

_My head snapped up from my dinner. Lucius also looked up suspiciously. We were both so cautious these days since the Dark Lord had risen as there were many who believed we were involved with him – which we were but they don't need to know that._

"_A woman?" I asked stiffly "did she give a name?"_

"_No madam but she insisted you speak to her," replied the elf._

"_Did you let her in you worthless creature?" asked Lucius sharply his eyes narrowing._

"_No master, Moppy knows better than to let a stranger into master's home," the elf said with a deep bow._

_I rose from the table and headed for the entrance hall with Lucius behind me. I raised my wand and cracked the front door open._

"_Who's there?" I hissed at the shadow of a woman in the dim light._

_I heard a cackle that made my blood run cold and my heart leap at the same time._

"_You don't recognise your own sister, Cissy?" _

_Lucius gasped behind me and I heard him draw his wand._

"_Prove it," I snapped._

"_You have a heart shaped birth mark on your ankle, now let me in," replied Bella with another diverse laugh._

_I looked at Lucius warily. We both knew she had a true fact which few people knew. Lucius opened the door wide enough for Bella to enter._

_The light from the hall illuminated Bella's face eerily. Azkaban had not treated her well. Her eyes were sunken and there were large dark shadows surrounding her eyes. Her once luxurious hair was hanging limp and forlornly around her gaunt face. She was wearing her prisoner's uniform from Azkaban which was hanging of her unhealthily thin frame. She wasn't wearing shoes and seemed barely able to stand. Bella Black was gone as was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who stood in front of me was almost a stranger to me. But I was still elated to see my sister; I never thought I would have seen her again. _

"_Bellatrix, what happened?" was the first thing I said – or rather choked out._

"_He came for me, the Dark Lord came," she replied and her eyes where suddenly alive "I've waited faithfully for fourteen years and he came as I knew he would. He does not forget those who are faithful to him. And now I'm free to serve him as it is my duty. He is most pleased with me."_

_I didn't know what to say other than "you look dreadful, Bella, I'll have an elf run you a bath and you can get cleaned up. And you must eat something."_

_Bella laughed manically "oh Cissy, you haven't changed much, still caring about appearances I see. But I will do as you wish to humour you. It won't be long until the Dark Lord is here."_

"_He's coming here," Lucius spoke up sounding almost afraid. I knew he was, I was, all the Death Eaters were, we daren't not get on the wrong side of the Dark Lord._

"_Oh yes _dear _brother-in-law," Bella turned to him with cold fury in her eyes. "Lucius, I see you've been living here in luxury while I have served fourteen years in Azkaban for our master. You have denied him in front of the Ministry and sworn you were under the Imperius Curse. So how DARE you sound so disrespectful! I could kill you without a second thought!"_

_I stared in horror as Bella cackled again and then marched up the stairs in a wobbly line followed by two house-elves._

"_What's happened to her?" I asked in a hollow voice. All Lucius could do was wrap his arms around me as I let out dry sobs. I knew he was as terrified of the Dark Lord's wrath as I was and we could only find comfort in each other._

I shake the memory away quickly. That was one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

Quickly I flick the pages over stopping when a flash of pink caught my eye.

It's a photo of my niece. It is small, only about six centimetres each side. She is standing with her arms wrapped around a man who has one arm around her waist. The man is Remus Lupin who I knew from school as a friend of my disowned cousin, Sirius. He's a werewolf. Once a long time ago I may have scoffed at that and thought myself better than him but I know better now, I can see where my prejudices have led me.

The photo is of the two on their wedding day; I had seen it in the _Prophet_ almost a year ago and cut it out. There was no adjoining article only a caption _Newly-wed Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. _I only put it in this book because I was grasping to hang on to _something_ belonging to Andy.

I often wonder when I look at this photo what Andy thought of Remus Lupin. The Andy I knew would not have accepted a werewolf. But then again the Andy I knew married a Muggleborn – something I never thought she would do. The Andy I knew was long gone. I hadn't seen Andy in person in over twenty years. I don't know her anymore.

The thought makes me let out a dry sob.

* * *

Next to the photograph of my niece, I have written _Ted Tonks was killed by Death Eaters while on the run. _

I recall writing it after hearing of the death of my brother-in-law in March or April time. I will admit I didn't particularly feel anything when I heard the news. I wasn't triumphant like Bellatrix was or devastated like I assumed Andromeda would be. I was impassive but in the back of my mind I felt a wave of sympathy towards Andromeda. I knew I couldn't cope if I lost Draco or Lucius.

* * *

The next page is blank.

I left it blank on purpose because although I have nothing to show for it so much happened in the last three months especially.

Potter, Weasley and Granger were captured and managed to escape. I watched Granger being tortured by Bellatrix and later watched Bellatrix and Lucius be tortured themselves by the Dark Lord. I had been tortured as well but it barely mattered to me, at least Draco hadn't been … not that time at least.

Not long after that it had been the battle of Hogwarts. I lost so much that night.

So as I look at the blank page it seems to mean more to me than a lot of the full pages.

* * *

I turn to the next double page spread which has a variety of newspaper articles.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED CONQUERED AT LAST _

_Late yesterday evening, Harry Potter, the Chosen One arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley. Shortly after their arrival students were evacuated from the school as You-Know-Who's followers – known as Death Eaters – penetrated the castle. _

_Furious fighting broke out between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, members of the Hogwarts staff and a teenage group who call themselves 'Dumbledore's Army'. The fighting continued on into the night but before midnight, You-Know-Who ordered his forces to retreat and told Potter to hand himself over. _

_Potter was not seen again until You-Know-Who emerged from the Dark Forest on the Hogwarts grounds triumphantly saying Potter was dead. It seems Potter yet again escaped death however as his body soon disappeared and more fighting broke out. Reinforcements from the village of Hogsmeade joined the fight against the Dark side._

_Potter revealed himself and had a stand off with You-Know-Who during which they cast their final spells; _Expelliarmus_ and _AvadaKedavra_. Potter prevailed over his opponent and destroyed him using the disarming spell._

_Our reporters have asked Potter to comment but he has said nothing claiming 'I would rather like a sandwich'. Well destroying Dark wizards must be tiring work. As a whole the Wizarding World owes Potter their freedoms and lives and the _Daily Prophet _would like to thank Mr Potter on behalf of our world. _

I reread the article twice, it was the front cover of the _Prophet _on the day after the battle and doesn't mean a lot to me.

Beside it is an extract from another article which I know off by heart I have read it so many times.

_The conquering of Lord Voldemort came at a heavy price. Many witches and wizards from both sides died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Among the dead are Order of the Phoenix members, Remus Lupin (aged 38), Nymphadora Lupin (aged 26) and Fred Weasley (aged 20) along with many more (for full list see page 13). _

_We can confirm that Bellatrix Lestrange was also killed during the intense fighting. Housewife, Mrs Molly Weasley was her killer. Reports claim the Ministry has had several letters nominating Mrs Weasley for an Order of Merlin. Whether she receives one or not has not been confirmed but Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley are set to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class each._

I can't deny the three deserve the award but that isn't what grips me about this article. No, what holds my attention is the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. My sister is dead. Killed by a Weasley who I used to see as beneath me but is now being offered an Order of Merlin. Bella Black is gone, Bellatrix Lestrange is gone and the woman who lived with me for the past year is gone. I lost my sister long ago but now she is truly gone. I still can't accept it.

The other part of this article which grabs my attention is the death of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. I know that my other sister, Andromeda has lost everything. She's lost her husband, her daughter and her son-in-law. She has no one left in the world. I wonder what she thinks of Bellatrix's death.

* * *

I close the book over as silent tears streak my face again. You see, people think I'm a stuck-up, prejudiced woman but really I'm just a woman who has lost the two people who I thought would never leave me. I've had my life torn apart.

And I just wish I could tell Andromeda and Bellatrix that I love them. Tell Bella I never stopped loving her even though she went so far down the road of Dark Arts. Tell Andy I love her and I'm sorry for ignoring her for twenty-six years. Tell her I was wrong and she was right.

I wish I could have known my niece, maybe Draco could have known his cousin. Maybe my life could have been different. Maybe we could have all been happy.

I get out of my chair and place the book back in the box under my bed and look up at the clock. It's half four, Lucius will be home soon. He's at the Ministry; they're giving him a letter with the date and time of his trial. I know deep down he'll be in Azkaban for a few years at least and it feels like someone has pulled out my heart when I think of life without him. Potter persuaded the Ministry not to press charges on Draco and I. I think it may be something to do with me saving his life.

"Mother?"

I turn around to see Draco standing in the doorway looking wary.

"Yes, Draco," I say wiping the last remaining tears away.

"There's a woman at the door," replies Draco.

I freeze as the house-elf's words from two years ago ring in my ears from the night Bella came to the door.

"A woman?" I ask slowly "did she give a name?"

"No, mother but she looked a bit like … she looked a bit familiar," Draco says looking rather confused about who the woman is. "She didn't look comfortable being here but she said she wanted to speak to you."

I'm silent for a moment.

"Should I let her in?" asks Draco.

I nod slowly "I'm coming now."

By the time I get downstairs Draco has invited the woman into our entrance hall and she's looking around with a reminiscent smile. I know she's remembering the house she used to live in when we were children, so very similar to the one I live in now.

I stare at her, she hasn't seen me yet. I can't believe she's really here. I study her face and see she has aged since I saw her last – well she was only nineteen then – but she's still the beautiful woman she always was. Her dark brown hair which had faded in colour slightly is still long and she has laugh lines around her face. However there is a cloud of sadness hanging over her. Despite subtle changes to her appearance I know why Draco said she looked familiar. Without looking closely, she's easily mistaken for her elder sister. She looks up at me.

"Hello Narcissa," she says.

"Hello Andromeda," I reply.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? This was something that just came to me one day and I've spent a few weels tinkering with it but I'm still not sure about it. _

_Narcissa's character has always intrigued me because really I think she is just a very broken woman who would do anything for Draco and Lucius but always wished Andromeda and Bellatrix were as close to her as they used to be._

_I wasn't sure about the ending but I decided to leave it up to the reader's imagination to an extent if you know what I mean. I always assumed Andromeda and Narcissa would reconcile after the war :)_

_Oh and when Narcissa says Andromeda is completely alone following the war, I doubt she knows about Teddy because Remus and Tonks were hardly going to put it in the newspaper were they?_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)_

_- TheDeathlyHallows-123_


End file.
